


hold me in this wild, wild world

by chaosplxnet



Category: All This Bad Blood - Bastille (Album), Bastille (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, and slurs, sorry - Freeform, there's some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosplxnet/pseuds/chaosplxnet
Summary: in which dan is finally held by kyle after a long night





	hold me in this wild, wild world

They had had bad days before: shitty gigs, rough crowds, careless management, and more than once, all of that had happened in one night.  
But tonight? Tonight took the fucking cake.  


All Kyle saw was Dan dancing in the crowd one moment, doing his signature walk during “Flaws”, and then he vanished from view and the vocals had cut out for just a moment. Kyle, Will, and Charlie had tried to scope him out, but when they saw Dan again, he was being pulled with Dick from the crowd, and some dude was being dragged out of the crowd.  


Once Dan was safely back on stage, Kyle tried to ask him what was wrong, but Dan just shook his head and tried to continue with the gig. Things had happened to Dan while he was in the crowd before, but it never seemed to affect him like this. For the next few songs, Dan stayed in one spot on stage, and he seemed reluctant to even finish the show. But finish they did, and despite the encounter earlier, the crowd seemed to behave better as the show went on. Eventually Dan seemed to feel better, and he was back to his usual bad dancing and numerous thank-yous to the crowd between the songs.  


As soon as the lights dimmed and the band had stepped off-stage, Kyle tried to get Dan alone, but Dan seemed to have disappeared into the chaos.  


Kyle sighed and resigned himself to helping the crew clear out their things along with the rest of the band with the hope that Dan would appear whilst they were helping, but even after everything was loaded, Kyle still hadn’t seen him.  


Once he had made sure there was nothing else to help with, Kyle walked back to the green room and sat down with Will, Woody, and Charlie, all waiting for the go-ahead to get back on the bus for the night.  


Kyle was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn’t hear someone enter the room, and wouldn’t have noticed if said person hadn’t put a warm hand on his shoulder. When Kyle turned around, he realized that it was Dan. His heart did a little dance in his chest, half out of relief and half out of nervousness. What the fuck had happened during their show? And more importantly, was Dan okay?  


“Can we, uh, talk?” Dan asked uncertainly, glancing at the other band members in the room.  


Of course, the rest of the band all knew about them. It was impossible to keep a secret from them, even more so on tour, but thankfully none of them minded. 

Kyle turned away from Dan to survey the room and saw that Woody was busy quietly talking to his wife on the phone and Will and Charlie were interlocked in a heated debate about guitars or something. No one was watching them.  


“Yeah, of course,” Kyle said as he turned back to Dan. He tried not to think about how he had to crane his head up to stare at Dan, how his head was level with Dan’s belt because of the way they were situated, and how any other time he’d love to point that out and make Dan blush.  
Kyle quickly stood up and followed Dan out of the room, praying that most of the fans had cleared out of the venue and that they had a clear path to wherever they were going. As much as Kyle loved meeting their fans, after whatever had gone down tonight, Kyle and Dan needed some alone time tonight.  


That, and the fact that since Dan and Kyle had come out with their relationship, it was nearly impossible for them to get time alone without it being plastered over every social media platform available. Again, not necessarily a bad thing, but still.  


Kyle tried to get that out of his mind and just focus on what was right in front of him, a.k.a. Dan, which wasn’t hard. Dan was leading him back to their tour bus and as they walked abreast in silence, Kyle couldn’t help but sneak glances at him through the corner of his eye, trying to figure out what was going on in Dan’s head.  


Finally, they reached the bus and Dan opened the door for Kyle, and once they were both in they stood awkwardly in silence. Now that Kyle was free to stare at Dan, he found it nearly impossible to meet his gaze.  


After a moment, Kyle decided to break the silence. “What’s up ba- “  


Before he could finish his sentence, Dan threw his arms around Kyle’s neck and knocked him back into the wall. It only took a second for the shock to wear off and for Kyle to wrap his arms around Dan’s waist, and Kyle pulled him as close as possible. Dan’s face was buried in his shoulder, and Kyle gently reached up with a hand to run his fingers through his hair.  


Dan’s arms wrapped tighter around Kyle, and it took a moment for Kyle to realize that Dan’s shoulders were shaking. “Dan,” Kyle murmured while he shifted so he could try to see his face. “Dan, baby, what’s up?”  


Finally, Dan lifted his head and Kyle was shocked to see Dan’s red face and teary eyes.  


“Please talk to me,” Kyle said, practically begging him.  


It took a moment for Dan to speak, and he looked anywhere but Kyle’s face. Finally, Dan said, “He called me a faggot.”  


Kyle didn’t know how to respond at first. So that’s what had happened in the crowd earlier. It also explained why Dick seemed so pissed off. He had figured there were some homophobic bastards out there, but he never thought they’d actually come to one of their shows, let alone get close enough to either of them to say anything about it.  


Dan took a deep breath and finally met Kyle’s eyes. “He just kept yelling it, fucking screaming it. Trying to get in my face, you know?” he paused, composed himself, then continued, “And some people tried to push him and tried to get him to stop and eventually Dick nearly killed him trying to kick him out, but still…” Dan’s voice trailed off, and he buried his face into Kyle’s neck again, and this time Kyle didn’t hesitate to pull him as close as possible.  


“I’m so sorry,” Kyle tried to say something more, but it was impossible. How could he say anything to make it better? “You know that it was just some asshole looking for a reaction, right? No one who actually fucking matters gives a shit.”  


“Still,” Dan mumbled, moving his head so his lips rested against Kyle’s neck, and Kyle tried to ignore that goosebumps that shivered down his spine in response.  


“It’s some wanker who wanted to feel big by getting a reaction out of you,” Kyle said. “That’s the first person who’s even said anything. We’ll never see him again, and if we do, then I’ll…I’ll do something really bad to him. Physically.”  


“You’re really intimidating,” Dan mumbled. “But thank you.” he added after a moment, still with his head buried into Kyle’s shoulders and his arms wrapped around his neck.  


After a pause Kyle said, “I hate to say this, but you’re suffocating your boyfriend.”  


Dan loosened his grip on Kyle’s neck, and finally moved his face from Kyle’s neck. “Not that I mind, per say, just not right here.” Kyle said, and he finally saw a small smile creep up onto Dan’s face.  


“I would normally love to take you up on that offer, but…” Dan shrugged, trailing off while he shook his head. “Sorry.”  


“Why? Don’t be.” Kyle said, bringing his hand up to lay flat against Dan’s cheek. “How can I help you feel better?”  


“I dunno,” Dan said quietly, his gaze getting distant again as he leaned into Kyle’s palm. “Can we just…lay down?”  


“Of course. We deserve it if we’re being honest.” Kyle said in reply. Dan smiled softly and gently pressed his lips to Kyle’s for a moment, then just as quickly stepped back and held out a hand for Kyle to take. Dan led him to his bunk, stooped down to climb in, then motioned for Kyle to follow.  
After he had climbed in, Kyle asked, “What if the others find us?”  


“So?” Dan laughed, pulling Kyle closer. “We deserve this.”  


Kyle smiled and laid on his back while he wrapped an arm around Dan so that he was pressed to his chest. Kyle rubbed Dan’s back absentmindedly, then turned his head so his lips brushed Dan’s forehead.  


They laid there for what could’ve been minutes or hours, but eventually they heard footsteps outside the bus, and then the rest of the band piled in.  


“Yeah, they’re in here,” Will called to the others as he walked past Dan’s bunk. “Did we interrupt anything?” he asked them with a smirk.  


“Fuck off.” Dan laughed and jokingly swatted at Will.  


“Alright, just be safe you two. We’re in for a long drive.”  


Dan gave him a thumbs-up, then Kyle sat up slightly and closed the privacy curtain that was on the outside of the bunk. Will took this as his sign to leave, and the rest of the men settled into the bus as it roared to a start.  


“Where were we?” Kyle asked Dan playfully.  


Dan glanced up and smiled at him. “I think we were doing this.” He pressed his lips against Kyle, his lips lingering longer than before. They kissed as the bus started to move, pulling each other closer, losing themselves in their privacy.  


After a while, Dan stopped and leaned back, staring at Kyle with an indistinguishable look on his face.  


“What?” Kyle asked, feeling a blush colour his cheeks. Did he do something wrong?  


“Nothing,” Dan said simply. “I just wanted to look at you.”  


“Bastard,” Kyle laughed quietly as he reached for Dan. “Come back here, I miss you.”  


Dan rolled his eyes but laid back down in Kyle’s arms anyways. As they drifted off into sleep, they heard the other bandmates drink for a little bit then climb into their own beds, and none of them bothered Dan or Kyle again. Eventually the bus was quiet except for the occasional rustle of blankets or the soft rumbling of the bus.  


“How’re you feeling?” Kyle asked quietly after a long period of silence.  


Dan sighed. “Much better. Thank you.”  


“Don’t thank me,” Kyle said, pulling Dan closer again. “Tomorrow will be better. I promise.”  


“Tomorrow will be better.” Dan sleepily replied.  


The post-show exhaustion seemed to hit both of them at the same time, and as Kyle fell asleep all he cared about was Dan’s warm body intertwined with his, and the worries and stresses of the day melted away into a soft black sleep.


End file.
